the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
ScSS Banabhatta
The ScSS Banabhatta was an Alexander-MkII Class Starship in Star Command that grew to fame in the last year of its life when it took place in the Podrink 452 Incident. The ship is seen in the book Oblivion. The ship was built at the Tau Ceti Shipyards under Naval Construction Contract 67290 (TCSNCC-67290) and is named for the ancient Old Earth poet Banabhatta. By 326AE she was part of task Force Green Alpha One as part of Armada Green Alpha of the Seventh Fleet patrolling the Nostluhk Dominion boarder in the Outer Core of the Alliance. Oblivion In January 326AE Ejjina Mexonber-Quad was posted to the Banabhatta upon her promotion to Captain to serve as commanding officer. She found the previous Captain Reh'Jii'Kolos, had abused his position, sold ships spare parts, a shuttle, Arcades, probes, even carpeting to pirates, gangsters and merchants to earn himself a profit. Commander Bo Se Yung eventually was able to gather enough evidence to have him removed, but the ship limped on with an unmotivated crew, badly placed officers, no back up systems or resources and failing inferstructure. Mexonber-Quad, along with Executive Officer, Bo Se Yung, launched a sting operation and in late January 326AE nine members of the Babanbhatta crew, including Chief Pilot Officer Leftenant Linford Duke and the Night Watch Computer Technician were arrested along with seven others and taken away by the Sky Marshalls. By February Mexonber-Quad ordered the bar on deck 4 to be turned into a Mess Hall so everyone could eat properly. Soon after Tiffany Knowles, Kiew Hhung So and Alexander McDougal arrived to take up senior positions in the crew. By Syropha thirty five new officers, fresh from the Academy, joined the crew aa Commodore Hashimoto was able to divert some more resources and money, up to 40% of the ships budget, to th Banabhatta allowing to vital repairs and replacements to ships systems to be made. After restocking the ship the science department started the contraversial mapping of the Golden Blossom Nebula. Their research led to sixteen major universities and corporations offering to co-fund their research after their published papers enthralled the scientific community. By Christmas 326AE the science departmet was working with three universities and the exploration arm of a mega-corporation in mapping the nebula. The Admiral of the Green sent a note through to them calling the science department an "inspiration" and "perfect example of why Star Command is here." In Syropha the Banabhatta was involved in The Athoras Encounter, the rewards of which allowed the crew to restock and rebuild the ship. In September she docked at Station January Green for a major servicing, somethign Reh'Jii'Kolos had put off for eyars, and to have 2 cargo bays removed and 12 starfighter bays replace them as they gained 12 Stratus-Class Starfighters. In Ques 328AE, with the Podrink 452 Incident in full swing, Captain Ejjna Mexonber-Quad ordered pregnant Ensign Dominique Swan and civilian staff to be ejected in an escape pod and launched an illegal mission to rescue hostages from inside the Nostluhk Dominion. Bridge ''' The bridge was vaguely circular with an old black leather command chair in the centre. '''Layout Deck One - Bridge Deck Three - Officer's Quarter's (Including Ejjina's quarter's) Deck Four - Bar (turned into Mess Hall) The ship has 6 science labs Auxilary Craft The Banabhatta carried three shuttlecraft. The Meratonin, the Kadambari and the Harschachartia. There is one wing of starfighters on board, seven in total. Podrink 452 Incident The ship was commanded by Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad to disobey orders and enter the Nostluhk Dominion to attempt to rescue several VIP's who had been taken prisoner. The ship came under fire several times, rescued the prisoners, than ran at 200% capacity for 48-hours in order to get back to the Alliance. When the ship was rescued at the Alliance boarder it was so badly damaged the ship had to be decommissioned. Category:Alexander-MkII Ships